


Smoke and Mirrors

by Anonymous_Lemur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Another slow updater, Cat/Human Hybrids, Death Threats, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Hero!Yamaguchi Tadashi, Human Experimentation, Iwaizumi is his Igor, I’m so sorry this is a mess, M/M, Mad Scientists, Missing in Action, More angst, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Oikawa is a piece of shit, Oikawa is an evil mad scientist, Presumed Dead, Secrets secrets secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Very Canon Divergent, Villain!Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi and Kenma are pretty good friends, as always, did they even meet in the anime? No clue. Do I care? No., ha me with my plots, i didn’t thoroughly plan out the plot like I usually do and turns out I’m not a roll with it person, uh I’m bad at tags so I’ll add more later, yachi and yamaguchi are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Lemur/pseuds/Anonymous_Lemur
Summary: Yamaguchi is a student at Gridwall’s School for Creature Hunting, or GSCH for short. Less than a year ago, a mysterious organization called “The Order” that’s notorious for possible human-animal experimentation burnt down Yamaguchi’s home town, and he met a half-human, half-leopard creature named Tsukishima who seems oddly familiar. Tsukishima is out for revenge against the order and will do whatever it takes to bring them down, even if it means offing an old friend and talented rival.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio if you squint - Relationship, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy I was going to write something actually worthwhile in here but I forgot what it was cus adhd brain go brrrr so anyway I’m going to go get Mac and cheese peace out ✌️

Tsukishima wiped the blood from his nose, smirking evilly at Yamaguchi.

“You must’ve forgotten, eh? But I always win.” He snickered, standing up from the cracked ground. Yamaguchi flinched at the look in his eyes, vicious and cruel. His hand hesitantly palmed the hilt of his sword, trying to decide if he should unsheath it or not.

“Not this time, Tsukki. One of us isn’t walking out of here today, and it’s sure as hell not me.” He snarled, unsheathing his sword decisively. Tsukishima grimaced, every trace of sarcasm and playfulness abandoned.

“I. Don’t. Lose.” He hissed and backed up to get a good running start at Yamaguchi, extending his long claws and licking his razor-sharp teeth. 

“Now back off little boy, before you get hurt again.” His tone was sinister yet teasing, taunting Yamaguchi to take one step forward or better yet attempt to attack the villain. But Yamaguchi just grinned, readying himself for Tsukishima’s attack.

“I’m not backing down, not ever again. Now come at me kitten, and let’s see how alley cats _really_ play.” Tsukishima yowled with fury, launching himself at Yamaguchi with all his strength, tail lashing violently. Yamaguchi slid to the side, nearly cutting off Tsukishima’s ear, and Tsukishima rolled across the ground. He sprang to his feet and whipped around to face Yamaguchi again, slashing at him with his long claws, but Yamaguchi just side stepped once more. Tsukishima hissed a vile, screeching hiss, twisting away from Yamaguchi’s blade with feline agility and managing to sink his teeth deep into Yamaguchi’s arm. Yamaguchi shrieked with pain and frustration trying to shake Tsukishima off, but his teeth were in too deep and he was using his free hands to claw at Yamaguchi’s chest. Whatever upperhand Yamaguchi had had at the beginning of the battle had all but disappeared and he desperately flailed around as Tsukishima finally freed himself, dancing around Yamaguchi, slashing at him periodically. Tsukishima finally stopped, bounding away to the top of a lamppost, leaving Yamaguchi bloody, broken, and tired. At some point during Tsukishima’s disorienting blur of claws and teeth he had managed to break Yamaguchi’s sword arm, the sword of which was now lying shattered on the dry hard ground. Tears of shame sprouted in his eyes as he nursed his broken arm, trying not to look at Tsukishima, perched smugly on the lamppost across from him.

“I thought you’d be smarter than to try and go up against me, or did your mama never tell you not to pick up stray cats?” He snidely remarked, then leapt away into the night, leaving Yamaguchi crying in the street with a broken arm and sword.

  
That had been the first time he’d ever fought Tsukishima. _A little less than a year ago,_ Yamaguchi thought, watching the world fly by out his train window, _the same day The Order came and burnt down the town._ The memories from that night were still hazy, after he had fought Tsukishima he had gone to look for help, but the rest was just a blur of suffocating flames and smoke. He remembered it being so quiet, at four something in the morning, when everyone was asleep and didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. _The screams, I think, started around four thirty._ Yamaguchi could feel himself drifting off in his thoughts, and he tried his best to pull himself back to Earth. _Whatever. I’ll train as hard as I can, and someday I’ll get him to have a rematch. And this time, I’m not losing, goddamnit._ He glared out the window, focusing on the scenes outside. Eventually the train lurched to a stop, and Yamaguchi almost fell off his seat. Across from him was Kenma, slouched over and completely asleep.

“Oh, c’mon, not again…” Yamaguchi hissed. “Kenma. Kenma! Hello? Dude, wake up!” Yamaguchi poked him in the shoulder, but it was no use. Suddenly the door to the train compartment flew open, revealing Kuroo and two of his friends. 

“Hey Kenma! Kenma? Kenma if you don’t wake up I’m taking away your games,” Kuroo yelled, and Kenma violently lurched awake, almost hitting his head on the storage compartment.

“No! I’m awake don’t take my games away!” He said frantically.

“Ha! Works every time, just like a cartoon!” Kuroo laughed, smacking the doorway with his palm. “Alright, whatever. The train stopped and it’s time to get off so grab your things, would ya?” Kuroo turned away from them and back to his friends, laughing about something. Kenma stood up and heaved his bag from the storage compartment above his seat, and Yamaguchi followed suit, pulling his blue canvas bag off of the shelf and stepping into the hallway where everyone was milling about. He looked around for his only friend, Yachi Hitoka, a perpetually anxious girl with blond hair and brown eyes. He found her almost getting run over by some of the bigger fifth years, and he managed to squeeze his way over to her.

“Yamaguchi! I’m so glad you’re here, I thought I was about to die!” Yachi whispered to him, and he laughed. 

“Yeah, those guys are huge, I don’t blame you for thinking they were gonna walk right over you.” 

“No, not that! Well, yes that, but also I had to sit next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen this whole train ride! I thought my heart was just going to explode and kill me!”

“Ooh really? Did you manage to get her number?” He asked, and Yachi shook her head violently.

“Of course not! I thought my heart was going to fall out of my mouth if I opened it,” She whispered back to him, and they slowly tried to make their way through the crush of students to the exit of the train.

“Well that’s a shame. Understandable, but a shame nonetheless.” He popped out of the train and yanked Yachi’s arm towards him, and with a worrying sort of crunching sound she came loose, almost falling flat on her face. 

“Do you know who you’re going to be staying with in the hotel?” Yachi asked him, and he shook his head.

“No, I think they’re telling us when we get there.” He answered, and Yachi whimpered. 

“Oh no! What if I’m put with a murderer? Or one of those huge fifth years? Or a spy?! What if my hotel mate murders me in my sleep!”

“You’ll be fine, Yachi. I’ll make sure you don’t die,” Yamaguchi patted her shoulder comfortingly, a little bit sarcastic. They talked a little while longer about the rest of the field trip, where they would go, how much homework they would have, if there would be any big festivals while they were there and if the teachers would even let them go. Pretty soon they had arrived at the hotel, a huge, old building that stood seven stories tall, towering above the houses and next to it. Yamaguchi spotted one of his teachers standing by the entrance and went up to ask her who he was going to be staying with. 

“Name?” 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.” 

“Hmm… let’s see here… Ah! Room 143, and your roommate is going to be Kenma Kozume. Remember to meet down here again at 5:00 for dinner!” Yamaguchi nodded, taking his room key from her. Yachi walked up to her next Yamaguchi could see her whole body seize up when the teacher told her Kiyoko Shimizu was her roommate.

“What? What’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked her, and Yachi turned to him with a doomed look on her face.

“I-I think that’s the girl who was on the train with me,” she murmured.

“Well then that’s great! That means you have three wee-“ Yachi grabbed him by the shoulder.

“I’m going to be spending three weeks with a goddess, Yamaguchi. Her fans are going to be out for my blood! She must have a stalker, she’s so pretty there’s no way she doesn’t! I’m going to die, Yamaguchi! I’m going to be ripped to shreds by Kiyoko cultists!” She murmured, still looking doomed.

“To be fair, I think you would’ve come to that conclusion regardless. I mean you already spent an hour with her, her cult is definitely already out for your blood, so why not go the extra mile? C’mon Yachi, go out with a bang! Kiss her right before they kidnap you, or something.” Yamaguchi laughed. Yachi shook him a little,

“That’s not helping, Yamaguchi!! I don’t want to be cannibalized!” She hissed. _Well, if there’s one thing I admire about Yachi, it’s her ability to go from one worry to a far bigger one within seconds._ He thought to himself. 

“Look, you’re going to be fine, Yachi. Just see how it goes! I’m sure it’ll be great. Three weeks living with a beautiful girl, what more is there to ask for?” He asked, and Yachi shook him again.

“I don’t know, life, maybe?!” Yachi yelped. Suddenly Yamaguchi remembered the time and checked the huge clock hanging on one side of the lobby. 

“Oh god! Yachi, it’s almost five! We need to put our stuff in our rooms before dinner!” Yachi squeaked with panic and both of them ran towards the elevators. Fortunately, they were both on the same floor, and as soon as the elevator stopped they spilled onto the floor, running opposite directions.

“See you at dinner!” Yamaguchi called to her,

“If I _make_ it!” She yelled back, and they both exploded into their rooms. 


End file.
